


Small Hands

by LiliacDePruna



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliacDePruna/pseuds/LiliacDePruna
Summary: V and Elijah never really worked together, until Dante made them take down a horde, just the two of them. V started to regret it soon after.
Relationships: V/Elijah, V/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever post on AO3, and I'm not the best at writing. Please follow me on Twitter @smokeystitched1 for my artwork and dumb tweets.

“M...me and V? Dante, why?” Eli asked, confused as he stood in front of Dante’s desk. He had been asked to assist V in taking down demons after reports flooded in from north of the Devil May Cry headquarters. “Well, you two might give Nero, Tracy and I a break. Besides, I’m sure V would like the extra help,” The legendary devil hunter said, sliding an envelope towards the hawk of hell. Breaking the wax seal, he’d read the note inside. “...fine. I will make sure this is taken care of.” Dante would smile, happy that someone he recently met wasn’t hesitant about something this dangerous, “V’s waitin’ for ya in Nico’s van.”  
The ride would be bumpy since the roads have been destroyed for a long while and Nico’s driving was terrible. The angel would hold onto the sofa as tight as he could so that he couldn’t fall. “A’ight boys! Here’s our stop!” It was an ordinary street in town, but a long ways up ahead was a wrecked church. It wasn’t the one that Goliath destroyed when he was fighting Nero. Eli would silently exit, V following behind him as Griffon flew ahead and Shadow trotted beside the poet. He didn’t tell the group that these missions had taken a toll on him physically, and if he had to revert to his true form in order to fight, it’d be very risky.  
“Alright, birdbrain. Where are we goin’ for this ‘mission’ that Dante gave you and Shakespeare?” Griffon spoke to break the silence. “He said generally north, if I recall correctly. Perhaps near the church, yet it’s very unlikely,” Eli spoke, masking his anxiousness with a stoic and calm tone. Shadow would roar slightly, sensing something off. “You’re right! What’s the matter, Eli? Ya seem to be hidin’ somethin’ according to Panther over here,” The bird squawked, perching up on a lamppost. “Griffon is right for once,” V spoke up, eyes looking down at Eli, “You seem tense. What has got you this way?” Despite their minor height difference and how the angel could easily smite the goth, he felt...intimidated by the question he asked. But intimidation wasn’t exactly it. It wasn’t a negative feeling, but it was confusing to Eli.  
“Watch out, angel!” A demon, specifically an Empusa Queen, had grabbed him from behind while he was lost in thought, threatening to rip his throat out. Luckily he managed to wiggle his way out and slash his double-ended scythe into its neck, yet that wasn’t enough even with Griffon’s lightning and Shadow’s slashing. Finding himself surrounded with the queen’s presumed children, he had no choice but to risk his life and transform into his true form. V had seen this form times before, but he had a feeling deep down inside that this wouldn’t end well.   
The poet could see the suffering in the hawk’s golden eyes as he fought to defend him. “...Eli...stop...I can do this myself,” V spoke, voice cracking with worry. That’s when the worst occurred: As Eli reverted back to his humanoid form, V saw the wounds...the bruises...he knew it would happen and it was too late to stop what could occur. Shadow would give the angel a safe landing, catching him on her back and bringing his unconscious body to the goth. “No...this can’t be…” He felt something that he never wanted to feel in his most likely short lifetime: sadness and worry. “We’re going back, there’s no way I can risk anything else,” V would turn tail, letting Griffon rest on his shoulder. “You think he’s gonna be alright, V?” Griffon spoke, seeing how worried his human master was. “...I hope so.”  
Opening the door to headquarters, Dante would immediately stand up from his desk, “V! What the hell happened?” His eyes went wide when he saw the body of Eli, clearly still alive yet he wasn’t gonna assume that. “He retreated into his true form and got carried away, even though I could do most of the work myself. I’m staying with him,” V said, eyes drawn to Shadow as she carried the sleeping angel up to his respective room, “Make sure not to send us out for the next few days, Dante,” He would follow Shadow soon afterwards. Griffon would land on a bookshelf and merely observe any happenings that would occur and tell the poet about them later.  
V would struggle to fathom the situation he witnessed mere hours ago. Here he was, working with one of the most powerful beings he’s allied with and now he was bandaging that very person. The good news was that Eli was alive, flinching sometimes when V had to move his body to cover something up with gauze. “Shh...just rest. I know it hurts, but...this is for your own good,” V tried to keep himself calm, hiding the fact his heart was beating a million times a minute. “...V…” Eli spoke, weak, “...I’m terribly sorry that you had to see me that way…”  
“Eli…” V couldn’t really respond, feeling the tears well in his eyes. The angel could sense the anxiety hanging in the air, yet he smiled through it, “You don’t need to answer.” His bandaged hand cupped V’s cheek, and V was...surprised. Surely demons were always cold but...no, Eli was warm. Warmth was something he rarely experienced in his short time of being his own person. He’d lean into it like a cat, closing his eyes and just basking in it. This made Eli’s heart race, seeing how they’ve gotten so close in such a short amount of time. “Could we...stay like this, Eli? If we stay quiet perhaps they won’t notice,” V asked, the inner anxiety being soothed just by this contact. “Of course,” Eli spoke, “We’ll stay like this as long as you want.” Both were grateful that (most likely) no-one heard them talking. Probably.


End file.
